Sauron le maître incontesté de la terre du milieu
by lokisash
Summary: Sauron le maître incontesté de la terre du milieu fait des paris tout le temps avec ses bras droits.... un jour il découvre quelque chose pas catholique et envoie les joyeux ents massacrer du monde
1. hum

Héhé c'est ma première fanfic sur le seigneur des anneaux.... Vive sauron!  
  
------------------Sauron le maître incontesté de la terre du milieu ! ------ -----------  
  
Il était tard. Sauron, le grand ?il qui voit tout, regardait au loin. Il pouvait voir la communauté de l'anneau avancé vers lui. Qu'ils étaient débiles! Sauron voit tout! Donc, Il voit ce petit groupe qui veut détruire l'anneau. En fait, ils les trouvaient très divertissants.Ils les regardaient tout le temps et s'amusait avec ses orques adoré à parier sur Quand Boromir allait essayer de faire des avance à Frodonmoron ou Quand est- ce que Aragorn va se laver ses cheveux.  
  
Malgré ce que tout le monde pensait, Sauron était la gentillesse même! Lorsqu'il avait été petit, tout le monde le rejetait parce qu'il était laid. Il en était gravement blessé et se fit amis des orques (qui lui ressemblait étrangement!). Alors il se promenait partout avec ses amis quand Elrond (faaaaaaaaaaaaa!), le méchant elfe, décida de faire punir Sauron pour sa laideur. Sauron, lui ne voulait pas de guerre! Alors, il forgea des anneaux qu'ils distribua à des gens sans importances ( héhé Elrond n'a pas d'importance!!!) Mais tout ceci n'empêcha pas la guerre! Heureusement, Isildur (qu'il aimait beaucouppppppp) refusa de tuer l'anneau parce que Elrond le faisait sérieusement chier (haha elrond tu est laid!)  
  
Maintenant, Sauron n'était plus qu'un ?il doté d'une intelligence magnifique! Elrond avait une fille (je me demande c'est qui la folle qui c'est mariée à elrond!) Et Isildur était mort!  
  
Sauron regarda la communauté. Les uruk-Hai de son nouveau petit ami (Saroumane le muti-color)! Approchait de la communauté. Mais. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux....euh....son ?il! Boromir était en train de parler seul à seul avec Frondonmoron!  
  
« Hé! Youair! Gorin! Venez voir Boromir va tentez sa chance! »  
  
« Yey »  
  
Alors, Sauron et ses deux bras droit (haha Sauron est une mutant) regardèrent la scène.  
  
« Euh... Frondon? » dit Boromir  
  
« Quoi toi veux? » répondit Frondonmoron  
  
« Frondon... Qu'est ce que tu éprouve pour Sam au juste? » « Oh le con! » cria Youair « Il ne faut quand même pas lui parler de Sam merde! Avoue ton amouuuuuuuuuur! »  
  
retour à Boromir et frondomoron  
  
« Euh... Boromir! ce que j'éprouve pour Sam ne te regarde pas!! »  
  
« Faaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Frodonmoron!!!!!!! Tu m'as trompé donne moi l'anneau!!!!!!!! »  
  
« faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa »  
  
« Haha je te tiens maudit pieds-poilus! »  
  
« Boromir! Ne me touche pas!!! »  
  
bon laissons Boromir et Frodonmoron s'entretuer et revenons à Sauron et ses bras droits  
  
« Pfffff » dit Youair  
  
« Re pffffff » dit Gorin  
  
« Bon, maintenant combien vous pariez que Frodonmoron et Sam vont se séparer de la communauté? » demanda Sauron le joyeux  
  
« Pfffff... euh......... Moi je paris que Aragorn le sale et le phréistorique ne vas pas aller les sauver! »  
  
« Pffff moi aussi! »  
  
« Excellent! »  
  
Maintenant je vais communiquer mentalement avec mon petit ami multi-color ( Saroumane )  
  
« Sarouroumouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu? »  
  
« Oh merde! Sauron est là! »  
  
« Saroumane AVEC QUI EST TU? »  
  
« personne voyons! »  
  
Mais 'personne' sortit des couvertures de Saroumane et dit :  
  
« L'oréal paris... parce que je le vaut bien!!!! »  
  
« Saroumane!!! TU M'AS TROMPÉ AVEC ÉLISABETH??????? »  
  
« Mais non Sauron! Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses! »  
  
« FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ÉLISABETH DOIS MOURIR!!!! »  
  
C'est ainsi que le magnifique Sauron appela mentalement les ents pour qu'ils aillent tuer Saroumane le trompeur multi-color! ( Les ents étaient amis de Sauron parce qu'il se promenait souvent mentalement dans les bois et qu'il préparait une potion magique pour faire des ents femmes ce qui aiderait grandement la récolte des ents et qui permettrais à tout le monde de fumer encore plus d'ents! et de canneberges!)  
  
------------------------------------------------------ ------------------ -- ---------------- ---------------  
  
Bon j'aime Sauron n'oubliez pas de laisser une merveilleuse review après ce magnifique chapitre je suis pas encore sure mais je crois que le prochain chap s'appellera : chap2 Les ents attaques!!!! 


	2. les ents attaquent?

---------------Sauron le maître incontesté de la terre du Milieu------------ -----------  
  
Chapitre 2 Les ents attaquent ?  
  
---- dans le dernier chapitre, Sauron a piquer une crise de jalousie et a demander aux ents de punir Saroumane----  
  
Je voudrais remercier pour les reviews  
  
Isilwen Took : pour l'expression 'faaaa' c'est une expression qu'on dit quand on est fru  
  
kirua : faaaaa pas go toi! Go stridé!! euh c'est pour quand ta fanfic?  
  
Galadwen : euh... ben voici la suite!  
  
Saiji : j'ai regarder ta liste de tes projets en cours... j'ai hate de lire la songfic!  
  
--- --- -- -- -- - - - - - -  
  
Sauron regardait de bon ?il Sylvebarbe (l'ent ça ce peut aussi que se soit pas le bon nom je lis le seigneur des anneaux en anglais pis c'est treebeard ou quelque chose comme â) L'ent s,en allait parler à ses camarades de l'attaque d'Isengard. Vraiment que de charmante créature ces ents!  
  
Alors, pour passer le temps, Sauron reporta son attention sur la communauté de l'anneau.  
  
***  
  
Merry était en train de chercher du bois pour faire un feu. Pipin se sentait stupide et inutile (c'est pas grave ya des beaux yeux). Légolas le coquet s'appliquait à prendre des poses qui mettant ses cheveux en valeur. Gimli marmonnait (il se fait vieux celui la!) Sam, lui, somnolait car il s,enmerdait vraiment! Boromir et Frodon s,entretuaient en privé et Aragorn fumait quelque chose.  
  
***  
  
Sauron vit la une possibilité de paris. Il appela donc ses deux bras droit.  
  
Sauron : D'après vous, qu'est ce que le gars au multiple noms (Aragorn si vous préféré mais je jure ya au moins 34 noms!) fume?  
  
Gorin : De l'ent ?  
  
Youair : sûrement!  
  
Sauron : Moi je dit que c'est des canneberges! Possédons Sam pour qu'il lui demande!  
  
Les deux bras droit levèrent les yeux au ciel. Sauron adorait posséder du monde. Il allait même à posséder une cape noir pour qu'elle ressemble à des nazgul et qu'elle fasse peur à du monde.  
  
***  
  
Sam sentit soudain un ?il posé sur lui.  
  
Il découvrit avec horreur que ça n,avait pas été une simple impression et qu'un ?il était véritablement sur son épaule droite.  
  
Sam : Pouche!  
  
Il s'apprêtait à tuer l,?il et à le pitcher au loin quand soudain l'?il se mit à briller. Deux secondes plus tard il était possédé.  
  
Sam possédé : ........... Aragorn?.........  
  
Aragorn : Voui Sam à la voix subitement diabolique?  
  
Sam possédé :............... Que fumes tu?............  
  
Aragorn : Je fumme une poigné de cheveux de Légolas!  
  
Légolas : QUOI!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
Sauron : QUOI? Merde! on l'avait pas prévu celle la!  
  
Gorin : Je me demande ce que sa fait halluciner des cheveux d'elf blond?  
  
Sauron : ... Je dois avouer que j'ai déjà fumé, il y a très longtemps, des cheveux de Galadriel. Mais tout ce que j'hallucinais c'était la tête de voix-gai (voix-gai= Haldir) partout!  
  
Gorin : Ya rien de plaisant la dedans!  
  
Youair : Peut être qu'Aragorn est mazo!  
  
Vive les matzos!  
  
***  
  
Légolas s'était pitcher sur Stridé ( héhé un autre des noms d'Aragorn!) et essayait de lui arracher un moton de cheveux pour se venger tout en l'engeulant.  
  
Bizarrement Dunaban (héhé autre nom!) n'offrait aucune résistance. Il avait aussi une expressions proche de la terreur sur le visage, car les cheveux de Légolas le faisait halluciner sur les voix.  
  
Légolas avait maintenant, pour Aragorn., La voix de Gandalf.  
  
note de l'auteur : Je dois avouer que j'était en train de rire en imaginant Légolas avec la voix de gandalf. Je rait tellement que tout le monde dans mon cour de français me criait 'BALAS' ( non je ne comprend pas pourquoi!) le fait est qu'il faut un peu imaginer cette scène pour la trouver drôle.  
  
Légolas (avec voix de Gandalf aussi surnommé Gandi) : Meh! Maintenant je vais fumer tes cheveux! Muahahaha  
  
Gimli ( avec voix de Haldir) : Vilain! Vous êtes tous des Vilains! Grand galopin!  
  
Sam plus possédé (avec voix de nazgul) : hisssssssssssssssssss!  
  
Aragorn ne tint plus et partit à rire. Mais pas d'un simple rire! D'un rire si fort, si majestueux, si royal et puissant que même les fleurs du jardin de la résidence de Frodon dans la compté entendirent!  
  
(Wow quel rire digne d'un roi!) (Nouveaux éclats de rire dans mon cours) (Je devrait peut être arrêter de rire toute seule!)  
  
Soudainement, Frodo ( je ne vais pas l'appelé Frodon je trouve ça trop laid) arriva dans le campement.  
  
Frodo (avec la voix de Gimli) : Au secours!!! Boromir veut me toucher!!!  
  
Aragron re-partit à rire suive de Légolas.  
  
Aragorn : Comment? Légo? Toi aussi tu entends leur voix étrange?  
  
Légolas ( voix de Gandi) : Certes certes  
  
Aragorn : J'ai la voix de qui?  
  
Légolas (voix de Gandi) : Meh!! D'un ent!  
  
Aragorn (voix d'ent) : Bouraroum!!!  
  
Tout les autres membres de la communauté de l'anneau eurent soudainement peur car ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas les inside d'Aragorn et de Légo.  
  
* * *  
  
Gorin : Hum! pas très joyeux!  
  
Sauron : Hantons mentalement Frodon!  
  
***  
  
Frodo se mit soudainement à entendre des voix.  
  
Voix de Sauron : MUAHAHAHAHAHA JE TE VOIS!!!!  
  
ET TOI TU NE ME VOIS..... PAS!!  
  
VERRA!!!  
  
Frodo : Ahhhhhhhhh! J'entends la voix de l'?il!  
  
Sam le terre à terre : Ben voyons monsieur Frodon! Les yeux ne parlent pas!  
  
le petit ?il qu'avait Sam sur l'épaule : J'en serais pas si sur à votre place!!  
  
Et le petit ?il s'en alla subliminalement quelque part. Peut être fumer des ents ou des canneberges!  
  
Sam : Les yeux ne peuvent pas fumer!  
  
Mais ils virent bien que le petit ?il fumait les restent des cheveux combinez de Légolas et d'aragorn!  
  
Sam : Je commence à halluciner même quand je ne suis pas gelé!  
  
Pipin : Tu fume trop vieux! Tu ES gelé  
  
Sam : ahhh sa explique tout!  
  
***  
  
note de l'auteure : Je viens de me rendre compte que le chapitre était supposé avoir rapport avec les ents. Désolé de m'être éloignée du sujet!  
  
Plusieurs ents se tenaient en rond (branches dans les branches)  
  
Sylevebarbe : Comment ça boum mes potes?  
  
Ents : trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèè èèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèè èèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèè èèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèè èèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès bien!  
  
note1 : les ents avaient attrapé la maladie de Léolio! (ne posez pas de questions!!!  
  
note2 : les ents peuvent parler full longtemps sans respirer Admirons-les!  
  
Sylvebarbe : Bien! Sauron le grand veut qu'on détruisent Isengard!  
  
Ents : hum! BOURARUM!  
  
Sylvebarbe : Il est amis des porteur de haches (orques) mais il aime mentalement les bois! Il est entouré des porteurs d'hache parce qu'il se sent seul! Tout comme nous sans les ents femmes!  
  
Ents : Femmes! Femmes!  
  
Sylvebarbe : ohhhhhh! Oui nous sommes seuls!  
  
Ents : Seuls! Seuls! triste!  
  
Sylvebarbe : Et Sauron aussi! C'est parce qu'il nous comprends que nous le comprenons!  
  
Ents : ? quoi nous répondre à ça? euhhh... Sauron! Sauron!  
  
Sylvebarbe : Ils nous à même proposé de nous faire une potion pousseuse de ents femmes!  
  
Ents : Potion? Proposé?  
  
Sylvebarbe : Oui!  
  
Ents : oui?  
  
Sylvebarbe : En échange (bouraroum!) Nous devons détruire Isengard!  
  
Ents : pensons réflexion besoin temps!  
  
Alors Sylvebarbe ( je suis tannée je vais l,appelé Fangorn!) donc Fangorn retourna se promener dans les bois...  
  
Après un moment, il s'endormit. Tout à coup...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- ------------ -----------------  
  
Bon c'est la fin de ce chapitre! C'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit de ma vie!!  
  
Bon! maintenant je dois lire Tristan et Yseult (pouache pouache!!!) Mais demain je vais continuer Mon truc de pirates of the carabean héhé! Je vais essayer de faire un long chapitre pour ça aussi! 


	3. AMIE

Humm.... Je sais que ça fait trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longtemps que je n'aie pas écrit de nouveaux chapitre (j'ai comme passé le bout avec les ents dans le Seigneur des anneaux et je suis rendus au bout avec Faramir!) Faramir est juste trop hot dans le livre mais dans le film c'est juste un mouron ordinaire! Mais je suis comme tanné de lire sur Gollum et frodonmoron alors je continue sur les ents et Sauron!!!  
  
Merci pour les reviews en passant c'est gentils et sa motive!! ( je sais trèèèèès bien que je parle (et écrit) en français Québécois mais c'est quand même la même langue! Je parle souvent avec ma cousine de France et même si on a nos expressions on arrive quand même à se comprendre! Mais ma cousine est elle bizarre (elle est tout le temps soule et me dit tout le temps kenavo! Elle a aussi une obsession sur les yaourts! .... elle est cool pareil (je dois avouer que je suis pas mieux avec mes canneberges)  
  
En tout cas revenons à Fanforn!!! Il était sur le point de roupillioner quand deux petits hobbits se pitcherent sur lui!  
  
Fangorn : bourarum????  
  
Pipin : AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH le arbre parle!!  
  
Orc hors rapport : je vais te boucher crus avec des champignons!!  
  
Merry : Tu ne fera pas ça!!! Mes pieds poillus contiennent un poisson full fort qui agi quand on le met en contact avec des champignons!!!  
  
Pipin : hé Merry tu m'écoute oui? Je te dit que le arbre me parle  
  
Merry : pipin!!! tu vois pas que je suis trop occupé pour me préoccuper de tes hallucinations!!!  
  
Pipin : JE TE JURE QUE JE SUIS SOBRE !!!!  
  
note de l'auteur : Pipin sobre! c'est tellement un oxymoron  
  
charlotte : comme le fait que Makoto soit masculin  
  
Sasha : ferme la espèce de pas mieux que good charlotte  
  
charlotte : SANG!!!! tu vas me payer sa Sasha!  
  
auteure : hum!!! aller vous battre dans la fanfic que vous êtes dedans mais pas dans celle-ci !  
  
Sasha : faaaaa  
  
hum!! retournons à Pipin  
  
Merry : hum!!!! Même si l'arbre parle j'ai quand même un orc qui essaye de me bouffer moi!!  
  
Pipin : non merry c'est pas 'l'arbre' mais 'le arbre'!!  
  
Merry : oh mais ça change tout!!!  
  
Fangorn : Yo petit orc!  
  
Pipin : je ne suis pas un petit orc!!  
  
Fangorn; Une petite orc alors?  
  
Pipin : NON PLUS (le salaut !!! douter de ma masculinité! JE SUIS TRÈS MASCULIN!... je crois.... c'Est ce que maman disait!)  
  
Fangorn : Je crois que ton petit ami va se faire bouffer par le orc  
  
pipin : en plus il pense que Merry est plus masculin que moi!!!! C 'est la cata!!!  
  
Meryyy : au secoooooouuuuuurrrrs!!!  
  
Pipin : J'arrive Merry!!!  
  
Fangorn : hum!!!  
  
et fangorn marcha sur le orc et le tua instantanément  
  
Pipin : quelle puissance !  
  
Merry : merci le arbre de m'avoir sauvé  
  
Fangorn : De quoi de jeunes le orc comme vous font dans ma forêt  
  
MErry est Pipin : ON EST PAS DES LE ORC!!!!!  
  
Fangorn : vous êtes quoit d'abord?  
  
Merry : des hobbits!  
  
Fangorn : je vous crois!!!! Mais.... pourquoi étiez vous en train de vous faire bouffer par un le orc?  
  
Merry : on est des captifs mais ya des homme sur des chevals qui ont tuer touts les le orc et on c'est sové  
  
Fangorn : C'EST drole que vous faisiez presqu'autant d'érreures gramaticales que mouaaaaahahahaha  
  
Pipin : euh..... gollum  
  
Merry : Tu n'est point sobre mon amie  
  
Pipin : AMIE!!! ( lisez Tristan et Yseult pour catcher le trip de dire AMIE tout le temps!!!!)  
  
Fangorn : L'ariivé de deux AMIES sont le signe pour mouahahahh et les autre le ents de tuer Isengard !!!! TUONSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
Pipin : est-ce normal AMIE si je ne cromprenont point ce que se passe?  
  
Merry : tu veut tu thé?  
  
Pipin : volontiers avec des biscuit s'il te plait!!  
  
Fangorn : AMIES!!!! pas le temps de manger du thé (hahaha mangé du thé n'importe quoi) Il faut aller à la guerre!!!  
  
Merry : on a quoit en échange oh grand le arbre pouilleux?  
  
Fangorn : euh..... DE L'HERBE À PIPE!!!  
  
Pipin : d'acc on vous suit (je ferait n'importe quoi pour fumer!!!!)  
  
et c'Est ainsi que Merry et Pipin et les le ents se rendirent à Isengard pour la tuer et Sauron était tellement content qu'il a commencer à chanter  
  
Sauron : don't worry tut tut tu tut be Happy!!!!!!!  
  
orcs: le maiiiiiitre est étrange  
  
poisson chantant: en plus il a vole ma chanson!!!! sniff je ne suis plus happy du tout!!!  
  
Sauron : TOFU!!!!  
  
Sauron venait d'apercevoir son ancien pote (tofu) arriver dans mordor  
  
Sauron (communiquant mentalement) : Yo tofu!!!  
  
Tofu : yo Sauron!!!! Yo tu est super joyeux aujourd'hui!!!  
  
Sauron : Ouais les ents vont tuer Isengard et Boromir est mor!!!  
  
Tofu : QUOIT!!!!! BOROMIR EST MORT!!!!! MAIS IL ÉTAIT EVIIIIIIIIIIIIIL POURQUOI EST TU CONTENT DE SA MORT?  
  
Sauron : ben puisqu'il est mort sa t'avantage!! Maintenant que ton FRERE n'est plus la tu a toute la gloire  
  
hé oui! Tofu l'ami d'enfance était en fait FARAMIRR  
  
note de l'Auteure : je capote légèrement sur FAramir et puisque cette fanfic est sur les perso eviiiiil ben j'ai décider que Faramir ferait le eviiiiiil ne me demander pas pourquoi il s'appelle tofu!  
  
Tofu : tu a raison mais j'ai comme rêver que mon père essayait de me faire brûler si je reviens à Minas Thirit ( je sais pas comment écrire ça correctement) fecque je sais pas si je vais être glorieux  
  
Sauron : crois en moi tofu!!! j'ai vue plus loin que toi dans le futur!!!  
  
Tofu; C'est vrai que ton ?il est plus gros que le mien!  
  
Sauron : en passant ya comme deux hobbits que tu va bientôt trouver  
  
tofu : hum!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sauron : yo!!!!  
  
tofu : J,ai envie de tuer des personnes (je vais essayer de retrouver gollum et le tuer bwahahahahahahahahhahahah)  
  
9-08-3048txdpf9ojljbk jrpeufoiur30984-820xn 0 044444x87 4-098uxn 0499r8uxnp4or wouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
  
fin de ce super chapitre  
  
trucs pour le prochain chap  
  
-LA super scène de bataille de Isengard et le fumage qui la suivi -Des flash de l'enfance de Aragorn -des hum de Saurons! - Et la super conversation entre Tofu. Sam et frodo  
  
je sais que cette fanfic est random!!!!  
  
Mais laissé quand même de joyeux reviews!!! 


End file.
